starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Featured article
Wow. We still have sixteen days left, but... that kind of backfired.... --Cadden Blackthorne 23:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *LOL! I keep getting an article for February. Sorry, I just found it funny was all. --Cazzik 5 February 2008 New Requirement? My apologies about not updating the featured article yet, but I haven’t had the time (and I’m guessing none of the other admins have either). I'm wondering if we should make it a new requirement that the article has to have some kind of character summary to be eligible. I don't have the time to write up a summary for them these days. --Halomek 16:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) *Well, that should have been sort of implied... just along the same lines that blatantly stating this is not a popularity contest (even though many clearly believe otherwise) is implied as well. Among other various rants about people abusing the Wikia that I will not go into here.... --Cadden Blackthorne 17:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Candidacy Requiremtents Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't an article that has a "Coming Soon" bit on it, in a character's biography, classify it as incomplete? I'm not trying to downgrade the article or anything, but my view on "incomplete" means that the article doesn't require any additional updates at the time of its candidacy. Clearly, War Machine does. And, by the very contents of the article itself, it should be tagged with an ... but given that Cazzik doesn't believe in using tags (sorry, Cazzik, if that comes off as a personal attack, it's just my observation, since you never use them, even when they're completely warranted), I can't see how this particular article qualifies for a Featured Article candidacy at this time. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Not fully sure, but I think that part hasn't been RPed out yet. There's a similar part in the Daredevil edit that I just put up for Iron Fist, which is currently being RPed, hence the information coming soon. *shrugs* --Mir 20:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) **Well, if that's the case, then adding a tag to the section would remove all doubts. Just because those tags are Star Wars themed doesn't mean that they do not apply to WoH as well. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Since a lot of wiki articles need to be updated to reference information that's currently being RPed, wouldn't almost, like...all of them need to have the tag? Or are you saying that it should if it's already got the heading? --Mirrodin (NOTE: Due to a user goof, this signature was rendered incomplete. The Wikia kind of... nullified... the syntax following Mirrodin's bit, due to a missing /. Fixed now, everything's back to normal. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 22:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) ****No, that tag is meant for stuff that either has not been RPed out, or is currently being RPed out with no forseeable finishing time. In the case of the latter, or simply "something being RPed with an anticipated finishing time," however, you can use the tag (even though it's used mostly for events, such as battles and wars, but it can still be used for characters and whatnot as well). --Cadden Blackthorne 22:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *****I went with random page to find a new article. War Machine was the first one that popped up that looked complete. As Mir says, just about all of our articles are in need of updating. :P --Halomek 22:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ******Yeah, but like I was saying... putting in "Coming Soon" just doesn't justify it becoming a featured article, in my opinion. The information should either be there, or not be there. With "Coming Soon", that just tells me that the person has yet to finish the article itself. (I do it with some of my articles, as well.) Therefore, it would be considered, in my eyes, synonymous with . And, according to candidacy guidelines, an article cannot be tagged in such a manner if it's to be nominated. It either needs a or tag to mark the section, if it has yet to be RPed out, or left out all together. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Here's my opinion on the matter...........I don't care. I put "Coming Soon" there because that part hasn't been roleplayed out yet. I like doing that so I will probably continue doing that. So feel free to use my articles for Featured Articles or don't. It doesn't bother me one way or the other.--Cazzik 03:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) **To solve this certain part of the argument there is no longer a "Coming Soon!" section in the War Machine article. Now everyone can go about their daily business.--Cazzik 20:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC)